We are a Family
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: The reunion right after the fight of Jack and Kate in 4x10. One-shot for the best couple, Jate. Please read and review.


_**Hello everybody, I loved 4x10 and it inspired me to make this one-shot. It's not exactly what I planned for but I liked it. **_

_**it's not beta-ed so be a little patient with me :)**_

_**please read and review**_

We are a Family

By Christina

It was such a mistake, such a mistake not to inform him, such a mistake not to think of it better than she did. Kate hugged even tighter Aaron as the tears ran down her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat because of a sob, those thoughts were piercing her mind as she watched Jack walk towards the kitchen and she turned around to bring her _son_ back in his bedroom.

'Mummy,' Aaron said as Kate tried to take a breath and smile at the little blonde boy as they moved up the stairs and entered Aaron's bedroom.

'What is it love?' Kate said as she put the toddler in his crib and she bowed her body close to him. Aaron didn't seem to understand what had happened but he touched Kate's cheeks where the tears had made marks of their ways on her skin, Aaron touched his mother's wet skin and then tried to hug her again. Kate felt another sob hitting her and leaned to hug her little boy.

'I love you so much, little one, no matter what, no matter what relations, I love you.' Kate whispered as she caressed Aaron's little head. She felt anger of what Jack had told her but she tried to calm down for her own good. She had been through a fight with him before, but not since they had decided to give themselves a change. Not since he stopped drinking and taking medicines along with alcohol, not since he made it and accepted Aaron, his nephew and her –at least to everyone's eyes- son. They had been fine, more then fine, they had been happy and her secrets crumbled all that; once again.

Before they leave the island, before she took Aaron, before she followed Jack, she had promised to Sawyer. She had promised him that once in six months she would visit his daughter, the child he gave all his fortune to, she had promised him that she would visit the little girl and would show up as an aunt of the little one which would have news from daddy. Kate had promised that she'd find the child's mother, the woman who had helped Kate to see her mother and Kate did as she had promised. She found mother and daughter and agreed to visit the girl once in six months.

That had indeed nothing to do with Jack but how could he possibly know that? How could he possibly be jealous of her and Sawyer even after all this time? How could he hurt her so much by saying she's not Aaron's mother. Even if it was partly the truth, Kate was the one who helped Claire to give birth, she was the first person who held Aaron in her hands, not Charlie, not even Claire, but her. And then, Kate was the one of the six who accepted to take Aaron off the Island, not Sayid, not Sun, not Harley, not Jin, not even Jack; his uncle, but her, she took him away from that place of pain and agony, she was the one who are watching him growing, the one who sacrificed everything for that boy.

And now, she had such a fight with her future husband because of Sawyer and a promise. Because after all that they had been through, Jack had still problems, he couldn't trust her, and that killed her. When she could, she did trust him. The empty bottles of alcohol in the coffee table scared her so much. Only the idea of Jack returning to the state he was some months ago, with his abandoned work, and him falling apart drove her crazy. They had made it so far, with Jack overcoming his problems and his will to return in that darn Island and Kate making it with Aaron as her son. They had made it, they were together, they would marry, and they would be a family. She wasn't letting him, them down, not again.

Kate took another deep breath and released Aaron from her arms, the toddler had fallen asleep in her hug, Kate smiled, kissed his forehead and leaned him back in his colorful sheets. She straighten her body and moved out of the boy's bedroom. She moved down the stairs and tried to relax as she entered the kitchen to find Jack with another bottle of beer in his hand, sitting in the kitchen table and rubbing his temples with his free hand as the tears ran down his face.

Jack heard Kate entering the kitchen and looked up at her with a short breath. He took another breath as his gaze locked with hers. Tears were on both eyes. They didn't say a word for a moment and Jack felt like the stupidest man alive. How could he say such things to her when she tried so hard for a child which indeed wasn't hers? How could he hurt her? How could he not trust her? They had saved each other's lives many times to count and she had accepted him after she helped him recover from his miserable state he was some months ago… He was the doctor for many people's bodies but she was his soul's healer. She had accepted him being close to her child, because, Jack wanted it or not; he knew, Aaron was like Kate's son. She had became the best mother since Aaron was a few months old and the fact that she remained the best made Jack feel even worse for the things he told her before.

He hated the beer in his hand, he hated to be jealous of Kate and Sawyer when he knew nothing was on between her and a man lost in an Island none can locate. Jack knew Kate was his the moment she chose to leave the Island with him and face the world and her actions than stay hidden in the Island with Sawyer. Jack also knew that Kate did choose him over everything and everyone else because she loves him deeply. Her body during their lovemaking can prove that, her smile every day, the cooking lessons she started because they needed to eat something since they had became a three-member family. Even her softest touch and breath showed him that she loves him and he still made her cry, he hurt her, he didn't trust her.

'I don't deserve you,' Jack uttered and broke the dead silence. He was so afraid of those words, so afraid to be like his father. His father, he felt tormented by seeing him, was he losing his mind? Was he dangerous to other people? Had the Island something to do with him seeing his father? Did his father wanted something to tell him? Something he didn't have the time to say? No matter the answers to all those questions he shouldn't be sad now, he shouldn't be watching Kate's shocked expression at his words, not now, not with them settled and happy.

Kate was indeed shocked at his words, and she made no effort to hide her feelings. At the sound of his words, those simple words that meant so much all the anger and sadness she felt melted away. All the disappointment and sorrow melted away from her heart and mind at the things Jack thought. No, he was the one who helped her heal herself from her past; he was the one who accepted her as she was, murderer and convict. But most of all, he was the one who made her feel good with her self, Jack was the one who loved her deeply, no matter how different they were, they were perfect together, they respected each other and loved each other. They made the perfect leaders for a team of lost people in an Island of danger and now they couldn't solve a problem? No, Kate simply couldn't accept it.

'Then, I don't deserve you either.' Kate said and moved closer to Jack. She knelled right in front of him and smiled as hot tears started collecting in her eyes. Jack took a deep breath and his hand reached to touch her face and the trails the previous tears had left.

'I'm so sorry,' they both said and smiled in spite of their tears.

'I'm sorry for not telling you about my promise to Sawyer, it's really not about us,' Kate started but before Jack could speak she held her hand to his lips, 'it's about his child.' She finished and Jack looked at her shocked himself.

'He has a…?'

'Yes, and I promised I would be visiting her as an aunt with news from daddy so she won't feel abandoned by her father, a plan doomed to fail I think but I promised him I would do it.' Kate said and Jack nodded and this time he spoke.

'I'm so sorry for the things I said, I didn't mean them. I love you.' Jack started but Kate stopped him again and hugged him tightly.

'Of course you meant it, Jack. And it's true, I'm not his mom, at least not the biological one, but I love him and I need you to want to try to love him too. I can't keep up like that; I can't see you failing back again. Please.' Kate said in Jack's hug and he hugged her tighter. Tears now were running freely from their eyes.

'I promise, I swear I won't hurt you again. I trust you, I really do, I trusted you before with my life and I still do, I just need the truth.' Jack said as he smelled Kate's hair's aroma of roses.

'I know, you're right.' Kate said and loosen the hug to look at him. 'I love you too, Jack. You're the one who helped me accept who I am, you are the one who left the Island with me, you're the one I wanted to be with for so long. You're the reason I left the Island even if that meant I had to face everything I've done. You're the one I want to start a family with, because you know me so well. Because I love you, because you can be the perfect dad for our baby.' Kate said and Jack smiled at her and nodded in agreement at everything she said. They were meant for each other and he would never doubt it again.

'I can be the best dad for Aaron, I promise.' Jack said and Kate smiled wider even if her tears kept moving down her skin.

'Aaron is not a baby anymore, Jack, he is a little boy. I'm talking about this baby.' Kate said as she took Jack's hand and placed it upon her belly.

Jack looked at her for a few moments with no power to do anything until his brain started working again, his hand was resting upon Kate's belly, that only meant one thing, the most beautiful thing he could ever wanted from his relationship with Kate.

'You're pregnant.' He said matter-of-factly. Kate smiled and nodded. Jack started smiling until he chuckled and hugged Kate tightly once more as he started kissing her hair and neck. 'I'm so sorry for hurting you, I love you so much.' Jack said as he felt new tears in his eyes.

'I love you too, I planned to come home and make dinner for you since I thought you'd be late, I would announce it to you then.' Kate said and smiled as Jack helped her off the floor and on his lap. They hugged each other for a few moments in silence.

'We're going to have a child, Aaron's sibling, right?' Jack asked and Kate smiled and nodded her head as she wiped both his and her tears from their faces.

'A little brother or a little sister for him.' Kate said and Jack smiled and placed his hand upon her belly once more.

'I hope it's a girl.' Jack said and thought of the times he saw his father, Claire had told him she had seen him too, even after his death. Jack tried not to think of it now, no matter what it was; he could find a solution, he could talk to someone like his co-worker suggested. Jack felt sure of himself again, he had Kate by his side after all.

'I'd like a girl too.' Kate said. 'I meant it, you're natural with kids.' Kate went on and Jack nodded and kissed her on the lips with a sweet kiss both of them enjoyed.

'Harley said that he sees Charlie and that he told him I shouldn't raise Aaron.' Jack blurted out as the kiss was over and after a moment of shock Kate nodded and placed both her hands on Jack's face so they could look each other in the eyes.

'Look, Jack, Harley is in a clinic because things happened, and partly, he feels responsible for Charlie's death, we all do, because of him we're alive so we all do feel guilt. But you can't base our family and our lives upon Harley's words. Charlie is dead, and sometimes dead may want to tell us things, that's not mean they are the right things. You know that, I know that, we're off that Island for awhile and we really need to left all this behind, choices have been made. We chose to move on; it's time to do it.' Kate said and Jack only nodded in total agreement. No matter what, he would be close to his family, Kate's words gave him so much power and smoothed his troubled mind.

'Family sounds so nice,' Jack said after a moment and Kate chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

'Only when it includes you,' Kate said against Jack's lips. They smiled at each other and then looked at the kitchen's doorway at the sound of Aaron's murmurs. He was looking at them with his fluffy whale in his hug. Kate from Jack's lap smiled wider at her little boy.

'Come here, love, come to mummy,' she said and looked at Jack for a second, 'and daddy.' Jack looked at her and smiled as he nodded. Aaron moved closer and Kate took him in her lap as she was still in Jack's hug. Aaron leaned back against Kate's chest and Jack supported the little one with his hand on the boy's back.

'Mummy, daddy.' Aaron said sleepily and Jack and Kate kissed him on his hair and forehead.

'Sleep, little one, everything's fine.' Jack whispered as Kate started rocking Aaron. The little boy kept looking at the couple but slowly sleep took over him.

'He looks like her,' Jack said softly and Kate only nodded.

'He does, but Claire isn't here, and Aaron couldn't stay behind, we are his family and he's ours.' Kate said and jack smiled and kissed Aaron's forehead.

'We are a family.' Jack said as he looked at the woman he loves and their son, no matter what, they would make it and be happy.

* * *

Sooo? was it good? I really think Kate promised something to Sawyer about his daughter and I'm really afraid that Claire won't be able to take her son off the Island because she'll die at the end of the series :((((( anyway, please review and tell me what u think of this shot.


End file.
